Crashing Waves
by PattyWritesStuff
Summary: Nessie's not the only half-breed. Carlisle's working on something top secret. Alice and Jasper decide to adopt. Is the Vampire world on the verge of breakthrough- or war? Will Nessie finally find a best girlfriend? Will Rosalie's biggest wish be granted? Follow Nessie's life as she grows up. Set just after Renesmee's birth. Bella will learn to expand her shield, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Okay first of all, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING but Odessa and Odessa's mama. It's a bit disorienting at first, and you must HATE it when people add their own characters. Don't worry, Dessie isn't a main character and won't be completely centered in the story. Second of all, the whole Serum thing later in the story is NOT MY IDEA! Please, go read Life Sucks and Then You Live Forever by Charlotte Webber for the original idea. Charlotte, I loved your story and it made me laugh, cry, and swear. I expanded on the idea, and it is not mine! Love ya.**

My mind was laced with fear, doubt, and something I could not quite place. Fear was the most prominent.

The tall vampires in the black cloaks stood around me, getting ready. They were going to kill me for a crime. My existence was the crime, and since my parents were… they… I clenched my tiny fist. I was the only one left to punish.

"Stop!" said a slightly panicked, feathery voice. The leader of them, with the black hair, grabbed my shoulders.

"I want to see if she truly is gifted… see the way she distorts at the edges…" he murmured, so softly it was as if he was speaking to me only. Our little secret. They brought me into a clearer area and made sure that the other vampires- I think he called them his guard- weren't in my way. I realised that if I could at least make him believe I had a "gift", then maybe I would survive and carry out my papa's final wish.

The leader, Aro, handed me a rock. I looked at it, contemplating it. I squeezed it just enough so that I was barely even trying, and it crushed in my small fist. In spite of the situation, I giggled. There were gasps from the vampires behind me.

"But she's a half-vampire! There's no way she could be that strong!" someone said. I heard a crack as someone must have stepped on a twig, but it scared me nonetheless and I jumped. Like 60 feet in the air. The looks on their faces told me that normal Halflings could not jump this high. I really wanted to just disappear. I blushed very hard and imagined myself just fading away, never existing… it felt nice, almost like I was hyperaware but somehow asleep, like a ghost. All of a sudden, I snapped back to reality. No! If I stopped existing, my papa would never have his wish granted! The guard, including the three leaders, were tittering.

"What?!" I said, kind of annoyed.

"Young Odessa, do you not understand? You began to fade! To vanish before our blood red eyes!" Aro told me. I looked at him curiously. Did I? I wasn't too sure. Judging by the way these vampires stared; I knew I was not normal. Of course, I was never normal.

The night I was born was not a happy night. My mama decided I was ready to come out of her, so my papa bit her a lot of times, apologized, then proceeded to cut her womb open and lift me out. This was only about two weeks ago. In that time, my papa told me such things. I became very smart, growing rapidly into a toddler, but still knowing more than the average high schooler. Well, no, but I was smart for a two-week old. I was conceived- gross! - When my mama was human. She carried me as a human, and then when I was being born became a vampire. My papa told me we were going to Washington, to find this special group of vampires that only drink the blood from animals. He said that the night before I was born, another little girl was brought into the world. I asked him how he knew, and he said that a wolf told him so. I thought that was really silly because wolves are animals and can't talk. I did believe that there was a coven that had different feeding habits, just not that they had a little girl.

These vampires called the Volturi busted into our area of the forest and wanted to take me away, to research what I was and decide whether I was a danger. Mama didn't like that and she ran at them, they killed her first. Papa didn't even look sad; he just shoved me behind him and told them that I was his. They killed him. Now here I am, trying to save my life, alone in the world with only the name "Forks, Washington" in my head and a map in my pocket.

The vampires huddled close together and tried to decide what to do about me. I realised that nobody was touching me, or near me. They assumed I'd sit still. I tried my hardest to vanish, to melt into the grass and disappear again. I looked down at my torso, and only saw the forest floor.

"Where did she go?!" someone hissed. I looked up, and they were all gazing around me, trying to see me.

"She must have run off! Find her!" Aro bellowed. I almost let out a giggle, and silently lifted myself into a tree to watch them struggle. I felt like I had a shield around me, a blanket. But the blanket was too tight and hard to hold onto. I sprang through the treetops away from the bad vampires that killed my papa. I wondered why he didn't cry when Mama got burned. I pushed the thought away from me and kept going. I knew this direction, Papa told me that if we ran straight that way we would hit the water, and if we swam straight we'd hit Forks. About an hour later, I did hit the water. I paused only to tie my shoe, and then made to dive into the channel. I really didn't want to get wet and cold. I jumped anyway, closing my eyes tightly, keeping my blanket around me. The cold water never hit me, and I looked down. I was… floating on my blanket! I would have stopped to marvel, but I was on a mission. Kicking my legs, I floated over the channel. I was so tired, keeping my blanket in place that my eyes drooped and I was pitched downward. Oh great, a face full of dirt. I dusted myself off and started running, not caring enough to pull my lovely blanket back. I needed the energy to get to Forks!

I stood in the forest, dripping wet and alone. Hot tears flowed down my dirty face onto my ravished dress. I was so tired, but I had to keep following this beautiful scent, a mix of two scents. One smelled like… love! It smelled of hugs and mommy stuff. It was so warm, but it had the sweet tones that my parents and the bad vampires also had. The other smelled like a warm fire, and the color white, and the mildest spices. It smelled soft. It also had the sweet tones that I realised was the scent of vampire. I followed it, fighting to keep my eyes open. I came to a beautiful house nestled in the woods. It was large and modern and was drenched in the vampire smell. I noticed a door opening in the front and people rushed out onto the porch looking at me.

"Help," I whimpered, and then I fell into the blackness that was tugging at the corners of my mind.

****Alice POV*****

"Jazz, something's wrong!" I shrieked, frustrated. He was at my side instantly. "I can't _see!_"

He gave me a funny look, saying "Ma'am, I know you can't see Renesmee,"

I smacked him on the chest. "No! I can't see! Like, I'm even blinder suddenly! I think the wolves are coming, but I can't be sure. No, if it was the wolves we'd disappear completely… it's as if Renesmee has doubled herself and is causing two different holes..."

His look turned from confusion to worry. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, flanked by Emmet and Rosalie. They all had the "what's going on" look on their face. I knew they heard us talking, so I didn't bother filling them in. Then, Jasper tensed.

"Someone is here. I just got new emotions! Tired, worried, upset, alone, lost… they all have a childish edge to them, a little girl! She's in the yard, move!" Jasper yelled. We all flocked to the porch, just in time to see a toddler stumble in. Her heart fluttered, but she was impossibly beautiful. There was only one other girl we knew like that. She had a round face with waist length blonde hair. It was very shiny and very silver-gold. Her face was red, and she had lavish hazel eyes that were somehow tinged with red. She was barefoot and by the looks of her knees, she spent a lot of time in the forest. Her red and white dress was in tatters, and she whispered "help... me…" and fell to the ground.

Esme was the first to react, gasping and running to the child. She held the girl in her arms and murmured to her as we brought her inside the house. This girl was a half vampire, no doubt about it.

*****Odessa POV*****

As I slept, free of worry, soft tendrils of the cold darkness caressed against my arms. It felt like swimming in water with cold patches, and the patches stroked me lovingly, welcoming me back to the land of sleep. They filled my mind with sweet promises and whispers.

I saw images of mama and papa, but only for a second. The darkness was melting away into soft white light.

I awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright on the cushy couch. A beautiful golden-haired woman with the face of an angel was sitting next to me. Behind her, a dark muscly guardian stood.

"It's okay," the angel crooned. "We're here to protect you and take care of you."

"Are you…?" I choked out, stunned by her striking yet maternal features.

"Vampires. Yes, yes we are," said the man behind the angel. "Are you one?"

I knew he knew very well what I was. I nodded at him. "But only half of one," I mumbled.

"Well that's good, if you were a full vampire you'd be too cute for us to handle," said a voice from behind the couch. I looked up and saw a tiny woman with fairy features and dark spiky hair. I tried my hardest not to giggle. I felt drawn to the fairy lady. Instinctively, as if she were my mama, I reached out for her and made grabbing motions with my hands, a small toddler-esque sound forming in my throat. The fairy seemed hypnotized by me, and lifted me into her arms. I settled with my cheek against her throat and my hands around her shoulders. I blinked my eyes at the tall, confused looking blonde man standing next to her. He reminded me of my papa, and I wanted to sit on his lap and bounce and have him tell me stories. A gasp came from the back of the room and I spun to look at a bronze-haired man, staring at me intently. Another gasp came from the fairy holding me, and another from the blonde haired man. The rest just looked confused.

"Alice… she has parents…" said the blonde man.

The fairy snapped, "I know that!"

"No, I don't. The bad people burned them." I spoke looking at the necklace the fairy, Alice, was wearing. Everyone gasped.

"How did you escape?" The guardian wanted to know.

"Emmet!" The angel said. "You're going to traumatize her, leave her alone!"

I only grinned at them. "I did the thing!" I giggled, happy to be surrounded by these golden-eyed people. They all looked bewildered, which only increased my giggles. I wriggled out of Alice's arms and stood in the middle of the living room, laying my eyes on every person. There were seven in total, and I noticed that everyone had a match of the opposite gender, all but one. The bronze haired one stood alone. I closed my eyes and imagined pulling a security blanket over me, shrouding every part of my body. Everyone gasped.

"I can't smell her!"

"I can't hear her!"

"Where did she go?!"

I pushed the blanket away with ease and grinned at the folks around me. I remembered mama telling me not to show off, her face angry and twisted that I had made my arm vanish. Why did she look so angry? But then I remembered papa walking over to us and telling me to flaunt what I had so people knew I was better than them. I didn't feel like flaunting or being modest, so I sat down and shut up before they thought I was a brat.

Alice and Emmet started clapping wildly, followed by blonde-haired and angel, and then bronze haired, and then a lady with a motherly face and caramel hair, and a man with a gentle composure.

"I suppose it's time we all introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife, Esme. You know Alice and Emmet already. On the couch is Rosalie, Emmet's wife, and beside Alice is her husband Jasper. Over by the window is Edward. I'm afraid we're missing Edward's wife, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee. They should be back shortly," said the gentle man, Carlisle. I waved and smiled at everyone as he mentioned them, and they smiled back. Alice was captivated with my every move and Jasper not far behind. I suddenly remembered my manners.

"I'm Odessa Ferncrest. My mama and papa were Millie and Joham Ferncrest. My mama got pregnant with me, and as soon as I was being born, Papa changed her. Then these men and women came and told Papa that they'd been looking for him. They burned Mama because she ran at them, and Papa because he said they'd never stop him from having an army." I sniffed, remembering. All the adults looked around, tensely. Just then, a beautiful chocolate-haired woman walked in, holding a little girl about my age. The girl had big brown eyes, creamy white skin, and bronze ringlets down her back. She looked at me, shocked, but waved her fingers at me. I waved mine back, and that was how our friendship started.

The vampires filled the new girls, Bella and Renesmee in. I liked the name, Renesmee. I tried it out.

"Renesmee…" I said, mostly to myself. Everyone turned to look at me, including the young Halfling. I looked around at everyone. "He told me about you. A clan of golden-eyed vampires who were famous in the supernatural world. Everyone knew that these vampires interacted with humans, and that one of them was in love with a human. He told me tales of a little girl, a half vampire like myself."

They all stared at me.

"She's so intelligent… obviously her father, Joham, has been teacher her," Edward murmured.

"But here's the question, what are we going to do with her? Her parents… she's alone. We can't let her be alone she's a child!" said Alice, her voice rising. "I don't know about you, but I feel… like she was sent to me. Us," she amended, looking at Jasper.

"I feel it too. Not just from you, but from me too. I feel the need to destroy anyone who wants to hurt her, I don't want her to grow up, and it feels like love," Jasper said.

Edward smirked. "That's the feeling of being a parent," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As usual, I don't own anything but Odessa. Serum idea belongs to Charlotte Webber, I just ran with it. Hope you like it, sorry if I'm doing long chapters with lots of time-jumping. Many apologies, it should clear up in the next chapter though.

Alice POV

I walked slowly over to Odessa.

"Could we… adopt you?" I whispered, hardly daring to hope. Odessa's eyes filled with tears as she reached out for me.

"Mama and Papa didn't love me," she sniffed as I pulled her into my arms. "I just want a mommy and a daddy that will love me!"

She looked as if she'd just realised. The looks of uncaring on her parents faces. She was probably an experiment. That broke my dead heart into pieces.

"Odessa, we love you. It feels like fate brought you out of their hands and into ours," I crooned to her. She held me so tight; it would have hurt if I'd been a human.

"Mommy," she whispered. Remember my dead heart? It never felt so alive in this moment. Jasper walked over, and sank to his knees to be at eye level with us. He wrapped his strong arms over us both, and Odessa leaned her head on his chest.

"Daddy,"

Odessa POV

Over the next few weeks, I learned about all of the special gifts belonging to the Cullens. Renesmee and I became fast friends, learning how to use our special gifts together. I would often shroud myself and listen in on family conversations, or sneak us cookies. Uncle Edward knew about this, being able to read minds, but when I was invisible nobody could use their gifts on me, or touch me. Grandpa Carlisle figured my gift was a physical shield, designed to erase me from existence practically. I earned a matching nickname with Renesmee, being inseparable. We were Nessie and Dessie. A werewolf always came to visit, his name was Jacob. Nessie and I were both very attached to Jacob, even though I loved to spend time with Alice and Jasper. I mean, Mommy and Daddy.

One night, I was lying on the carpet next to Nessie, holding hands. She was showing me what I looked like when I was vanishing. I, in return, was trying to extend my blanket to cover both of us. Uncle Edward watched us fondly. Suddenly, he looked excited.

"Carlisle, is it really time?" he called.

"Yes, I believe it is," said Carlisle, walking down the stairs. "My children, I have an announcement to make." He pulled Esme next to him and kissed her cheek.

"If vampires were to reproduce, if vampires had a substitute that tasted and smelled more appealing than blood, what would you do?" said Carlisle.

"It would revolutionize the vampire world. We could even blend with humans!" said Edward.

"Correct. It would take us years to get everyone off human blood of course, but seeing as we have eternity, we shall wait for society to be ready." Responded Carlisle.

"Darling, where are you going with this?" asked Esme, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have invented a serum using coconut juice, which has been substituted for plasma before, and plasma, and also a combination of spliced cells!" he told us all.

Auntie Rose screamed. Esme gasped.

"Of course, this serum acts as a substitute for human blood, replenishing thirst even better. There is a side effect, though…" Edward continued. We all looked at him. "It changes the eyes back to their original color, but much more bright, like a neon sign."

I giggled and they all stared at me.

"You're gonna look prettier!" Nessie said. I kept giggling and we high fived.

2 MONTHS LATER- CHRISTMAS EVE

NESSIE POV

"It's settled, people! We fly to South America in two weeks' time!" Alice yelled. Dessie and I were getting ready for bed. Tomorrow would be Christmas, so I was staying in the big house because it would be more fun that way. Carlisle was putting the finishing touches on the very first bottle of the serum, which didn't have a name yet. We were moving to South America soon!

"Okay, little monsters, brush your teeth and wash your faces!" said Emmet. We just looked at him, silently egging him on. He grabbed us both around the waists and held us under his huge arms, then plunked us on Alice's massive bathroom counter. Why do vampires need bathrooms if they don't go tinkle? I decided to ask Momma later. Emmet put blue toothpaste that tasted like how knives feel on our brushes, and then stuck them in our mouths. We brushed obediently, then rinsed and washed our shining faces. He carried us, one on each shoulder, into the bedroom and set us on Alice's bed.

Emmet was taking care of us tonight, because Rose wanted him to "learn how to be a responsible person".

"Okay, what pajamas do you want to wear?" he asked us. Dessie and I ran to the closet and pulled out matching yellow pajamas. Then, we held up our arms and waited patiently. He pulled our pretty dresses over our heads, then we got into our pajamas and I got down on my knees, cupping my hands. Dessie stepped into my hands and pulled herself onto the bed, turned around and pulled me up. Emmet just watched, amazed by our teamwork. We high fived, then crawled under the duvet and went right to sleep.

He kissed our heads one by one, and left the room. Dessie held my hand, and we sunk into the same pleasant dream of a glittering castle in the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS!

I'm really really really really really sorry that I took all the chapters down. I'm struggling with the story, and I realised I made way to many plot holes and mistakes!

So, sadly, Crashing Waves is going on a sabbatical. I'm gonna work on another story, just for a while,and keep you guys updated. Sorry sorry sorry sorry 3


End file.
